Uzami Z
by Chibi-Uzami
Summary: Follow Chibi, Ibichi, and Sarah as they go through crazy adventures, protect the planet, and deal with many other things.


**Chibi: Are we actually doing a story this time?** **Ibichi: Yeah. Let's hope we can actually make some progress before our creator gets a writer's block again** **Sarah: Well, I guess I'll do it. The author does not own any of the Dragon Ball series, Final Fantasy series, Naruto (just using concepts from this), or Kingdom Hearts. And note that if any legendary Pokemon names are used, that it is JUST the names and what they control. We don't own Pokemon either. But please support the original releases.**

Episode One: Welcome to the Show!

The scene opens up with a boy with spiky hair, black eyes, white gloves and boots, brown pants, and a dark blue T-shirt and a girl with short brown hair, red eyes, a ocean blue T-shirt, a bright green skirt and shorts, and Red tennis shoes were sparring each other in a forest clearing, each using their own forms of martial arts, it being a no weapons battle. "Come on, Ibichi." the girl said, delivering a roundhouse kick, the the boy blocking the attack and counter with a few jabs, which were also blocked, "There is no way this is your limit." "Hah!" the boy replied, doing a roundhouse kick at the girl's side, which she jumped over, "I'm just getting warmed up, Sarah." The two young warriors continued to train with each other like they do everyday, being two of Earth's defenders. As their spar continued, a figure hidden in shadow was watching the two.

Chibi Uzami, a young boy with brown spiky hair, red eyes and headband, cyan T-Shirt, yellow short, a dark blue backpack, and orange sneakers, was walking to the park with a few of his friends from school. "I keep telling you, they refuse the train me, Peachigo!" he said, adjusting his backpack. A young girl with long black hair, red eyes, black T-Shirt, an orange backpack, jeans, and Black sneakers said, "Seriously? I am surprised they haven't caved in after three months of asking." "Asking? I think he begged a few times." laughed a male with blond short hair, dark blue eyes, white t-shirt, brown pants, and red sneakers. "I did NOT beg, Blaine!" Chibi snapped, causing the blonde to laugh harder.

The trio entered the park and went to their usual spot, a table that is under a tree, and began to work on their math homework together. Unlike his triplet siblings, Sarah and Ibichi, Chibi lived a normal life, only have a bit of combat training from his school, and it's only for the class he specialized in. However, he always wanted to be a martial artist as well, as his siblings have mastered the styles they specialize in. However, they would never teach him, as they keep saying that it's far too dangerous for him. Not even his retort of 'How can it be more dangerous than dual-wielding swords' worked. The only technique he ever learned from them was a technique from Sarah called the Kaioken, and he was told to never got past the single boost, or it would destroy his body, which did nothing but piss him off even more. Nevertheless, he was the weakest out of his whole family, especially since the trio lived without parents for most of their lives, their only father figure being Sarah's martial arts teacher.

So while Ibichi and Sarah went on crazy adventures to protect the planet, Chibi has been going to school. The three kept working on their homework even as the shadow that had been watching Ibichi and Sarah went to see their weaker brother. The hidden figure thought it was funny that his arch enemies, Ibichi and Sarah, have been trying to hide the fact that they have a brother who has little to no combat training whatsoever. At first, he wondered if he should the boy and his two friends, but another thought occurred to him. He could get his revenge on the two troublesome Uzamis through the boy. He was sure if Ibichi and Sarah had a Mythical Beast inside of them, the boy did too. The only problem with his plan is to A.) Keep the stupid pair from finding out, and B.) actually convince him. However, thanks to his superior hearing, he knew that the boy wanted to learn martial arts, and his siblings refuse to teach him. With a smirk on his face, he flew away, already formulating a plan.

"...Ninety nine… One hundred!" said a male with short black hair, green eyes, a red Gi, orange boots, belt, and armbands and a violet bandanna as he finished his cooldown exercises. He and Sarah were students of Master Tensho, who taught them the Dragon Fighting style. While Sarah didn't show to the island Tensho lived on as often, she still shows up once a week, as the master requested for a checkup. Said master, having silver short hair, green headband, and the same Gi as the student, was meditating on a rock when the alarm he set went off. "Come on Daniel, it's time to get some dinner." said Tensho. The young male got to his feet and nodded. "Yes, Master Tensho." he said with a bow, a habit he has yet to break as Tensho wasn't one for formalities.

One reason Daniel still trained under his master was because Sheno was still a big threat. Sheno's good and female half, Mira, had made the eight wishing stars, which can grant two wishes every fourteen months, or one wish every seven months. And with the two linked, Mira would die if Sheno perished, so they really couldn't kill him. So Earth's Defenders focused on training along with their normal lives so they would be ready if Sheno struck again. However, Daniel can't help but feel a bit outclassed, so he trained more often than the others to catch up, and to even create a technique that's strong like Sarah's Final Flash. He entered the house with his master soon enough, his stomach growling at the mention of food.

The assigned guardian of Earth, Mira, who had white robe on, and orange shoes, as well as green hair, and yellow eyes, looked at the night sky with a worried expression on her face. She couldn't help but worry as she felt a presence approaching Earth. She felt as if her days of peace are nearing an abrupt end, and she will need to help in anyway she can. She didn't want to rely on the two Uzamis, Ibichi and Sarah, again, but it seems like she had no choice, just like three months ago with Sheno. She can only hope that if the presence is a threat, then those can protect Earth.

 **Okay, so the first chapter was a slog. I'm new to this and I have to set up the characters a bit, so cut me some slack, okay? Anyways, I know people might want Power levels, so I will list them.** **Ibichi (Training): 210** **Sarah (Training): 210** **Sheno: 202** **Mira: 180** **Chibi: 45** **Peachigo: 30** **Blaine: 34** **Daniel: 178** **Tensho: 195** **Please review, and help me as I go, as I am still learning.**


End file.
